Drake and JJ confess
by TVjunkie006
Summary: This is the sequel to 'They deserve Love' The others at the 27th precinct want to know what's going on... It's another oneshot. I hope you enjoy it. R&R please


Disclaimer: If I would own FAKE, I wouldn't need to write fan-fiction, right?

**Drake and JJ confess**

A week after Drake and JJ told each other their feelings, the whole 27th Precinct or especially the detectives in the homicide department were wondering, if they were together now. All they saw was Drake and JJ kissing, but they haven't heard anything from them, neither did they act like a couple.

Ryo and Dee were agreeing with a lot of other people too, when they hoped they were together. Dee for the obvious reason, that he wished JJ would stop glomping him now, whenever he had the chance. Ryo just wanted Drake and JJ to be happy and if Drake would find the happiness he deserves with a man, then so be it.

Ryo, along with Dee and lots of other detective working at the 27th, had suspected long ago, that Drake somewhat had a bid of a crush on JJ. He denied it, of course, but Ryo wasn't blind. Drake was the one who constantly defended JJ, or tried to comfort him, when Dee was too hard on him again. He was always the one, who called JJ 'kid' and ruffled his hair like he's a little child. Those actions show emotion.

JJ probably liked Drake too, but he (and everybody else) thought Drake was straight as the day was long, so he persuaded Dee like a maniac.

Drake reminded Ryo of himself. Thinking your straight and then you fall for a guy and get confused. And after you admit it to yourself and to the other guy, you have troubles telling your friends, because they might have problems with it and you could loose them.

Hopefully Drake doesn't think anybody at the precinct would act differently. Being gay or bi was nothing new in the 27th. People got used to Dee and him as a couple. Or the commissioner constantly trying to get me to himself or JJ's chasing after Dee, which will hopefully stop soon. One more gay couple wouldn't hurt anyone.

Ted on the other hand was happy for Drake and JJ, yes, but Drake was always 'the other straight guy'. Now, if he was with JJ, he would be bi or even gay. He was starting to get worried. Okay, there were the chief and Marty, but they were married and had kids. He was single. He hoped people wouldn't start thinking he was gay, too.

What was also worrying him, was that now there would be two offices, he had to enter on caution, because the occupants might be kissing or do something even worse. Ted's fear was walking into a gay make-out scene.

He had the luck that he never walked into Ryo and Dee's office and they were 'busy'. He didn't think he could handle it. He might just drop unto the floor, unconscious. And now there was another one? He saw how often JJ clung on to Dee, and he had something against it and tired to get JJ off himself. Drake wouldn't do that, he would encourage it. How would that look like?

Ted didn't dare think about it. But he wanted to know if they were an item. He'll ask them soon about that and preferably with the others, otherwise it would be uncomfortable.

* * *

Drake and JJ were oblivious to their comrades behaviour and thoughts. (Well, they can't read thoughts, can they?) They only had eyes for each other. But Drake knew he had to tell the others about his relationship with JJ soon, cause JJ was getting impatient. 

He wanted to show the whole world, that he found his soul mate. Drake on the other hand was absolutely fine with just the precinct knowing, not the whole world, that was far too much. Drake was scared thought. How would his friends react? How should he start? Would they still treat him the same. Ryo and Dee probably would, but what about Ted?

Ted wasn't a homophobic, but he liked to keep distance, when Dee started flirting with Ryo again. And Drake was always 'the straight one'. Ted might get scared, thinking everybody now regarded him as gay too.

But Drake had to tell the others and he was going to do it tomorrow, otherwise he would never do it.

Drake woke up nervous the next day. JJ was lying besides him sleeping peacefully. Drake woke him up with a tender kiss. JJ stirred.

"No Drake, let me sleep a little longer." He muttered.

"Get up, sleepyhead. It's already 7:00am. We've gotta go to work."

"What it's already 7:00am? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Okay 5 seconds ago you wanted to sleep longer and now you're angry at me for not waking you up? Talk about mood swings."

But JJ didn't even hear him and somehow Drake was happy about that, cause JJ would have gotten mad and if there is one thing you need to be scared off, it's an angry JJ. Meanwhile JJ was running through Drake's little apartment like a fanatic, getting dressed and making coffee. For a second Drake had to think why he felt a little nervous and then he remembered. He was going to inform the 27th that he and JJ are together now. He got dressed too and walked to the kitchen to drink some coffee.

"Come on Drakey, hurry up we're going to be late!" JJ told Drake. After JJ said that, Drake got a little mad. For two reasons, one, he hated the nickname Drakey, but JJ won't stop calling him like that, because he was under the impression it was 'cute'. Drake had no clue what was supposed to be 'cute' but never argued. And two, he was the one waking JJ up, without him JJ would still be sleeping, but he is rushing Drake around?

Drake decided it was better not to argue with JJ and just drank his coffee and then went to work with him. Once being inside the car, Drake turned to JJ, who was driving, and started to talk.

"JJ, I'm going to tell the others about us today, but I don't want to do it alone."

"Of course you don't have to do it alone. We're going to say it together. Like a normal couple"

Drake twitched a little by the word 'couple', but he was getting used to it. He kept telling himself, that he loved JJ, he was happy, so the thoughts of the other people were unimportant, but he still got angry whenever some idiot yelled something rather rude.

"When should we tell them?" JJ asked

"At lunch? I don't know, but I would like to tell Ryo, Dee, Ted and Marty first, before we go tell the chief and the commissioner.

"I agree, I don't think Chief Smith will be all-too thrilled, when we tell him. I think he has enough with Ryo and Dee, he doesn't need another gay couple." JJ said laughing slightly.

Drake had to agree.

They arrived at the precinct at 8:00am. On their way to the office, Ted caught up with them.

"Hey guys, the others and I would like to talk with you at lunch. Is that okay?"

"Sure, we were going to talk with you too. Is there a problem you need to discuss?"

"Emmm no, not really, you'll see. See ya at lunch. Ryo and Dee's office. Bye" With that he went back to his office leaving Drake and JJ behind, a bit confused.

"What do you think they want?"

"Beats me, but we'll see. Never mind Drake, we have to work now."

"Fine, but I still want to know" Drake muttered as the stepped into their office to begin working.

At lunch, Drake and JJ first went to get Chinese food before they went to the others. Drake was still wondering what they wanted to talk about.

"Hopefully it's nothing bad" Drake said for the millionth time. JJ was getting annoyed.

"Drakey, stop worrying. I'm sure it's not going to be bad. Relax" He exclaimed.

"Fine, fine and stop calling me Drakey!"

"No, it's cute." JJ said strictly and there was no arguing with him anymore.

When they entered Dee and Ryo's office, the others were already there talking silently.

"Hey, we brought food." Drake told them.

"Emmm, ok could we talk now?" Ted asked uncomfortably, ignoring the delicious smell of the Chinese lunch.

"Sure" Drake and JJ said together, but Drake's 'sure' was far more concerned.

"I think it would be best if I start" Dee told them. He decided not to beat around the bush and just tell them.

"A week or so ago, we, with that I mean Ryo, Ted, Marty and me, saw you two kissing near the precinct." The others were all surprised. _How could he say that so directly?_ They all thought.

Suddenly JJ started to laugh. Drake and everyone else looked at him, like he lost his mind.

"Could you please tell me what's so funny. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is for me?" Drake asked him annoyed.

"I'm sorry, if you feel like that Drake, but we're not going to think differently of you" Ryo assured Drake quickly.

"We just want to know what's going on between you two." Marty added.

"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you" JJ said and looked at Drake.

"What?" The addressed asked. Suddenly he got what JJ meant. "No way I'm telling them. You started the whole thing anyway."

"I did not. You kissed me first"

They started to argue and completely forgot that the others we're still there, looking either amused or slightly awkward.

"I only kissed you, because you told me you had a crush on me." Drake continued, still ignoring the fellow detectives.

"That's not what I said." JJ denied getting louder.

"Well, you were stuttering on about how you thought I looked at you or better how you wanted me to look at you, so it certainly gave the impression that you had a crush on me. After all you never stutter, now do you?" Drake told a perplexed JJ.

_Drake has got a point there_The others thought. _JJ always speaks freely and without stuttering._

JJ blushed slightly. He knew Drake was right, but he did not want to admit it.

"It doesn't matter what I said. You still kissed me first. TWO TIMES!" He nearly yelled those last two words. Now it was Drake's part to blush. _Damn JJ's right. I did kiss him first, but only because he finally told me how he felt, or he was going to tell me that._

They were both panting with anger and stared at each other.

_What am I doing? I love Drake, it doesn't matter who started first. The only thing that matters is that we're together__ now. _Drake was thinking similar.

They were looking at each other for a minute not talking. The others held their breath. _What was going to happen?_ Their question was answered as JJ's lips clashed onto Drake's in a passionate kiss. The latter gladly returned the affection and kissed back just as passionate.

Dee, Ryo, Ted and Marty smiled at each other and quietly left the room. They didn't need an answer from their colleagues now. It was clear what was going on between them. Drake and JJ confessed. Not with word, but with their actions.

The End

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion. 


End file.
